Just a Pair of Ruby Slippers
by thefandomchick95
Summary: Jodie Duncan runs away from home after her best friend is taken away only to get caught in a storm that takes her on the wildest journey of her life. On the way, she meets Jacques, an articulate scarecrow, Andrewlane, a witty, robotic carnie, and Possé, an IOBK, Incapable of Being King, lion. As they venture to find the Wizard, their bond grows into a friendship larger than life.
1. SCENE 1

FADE IN:

SONG: Overture

TITLE, BEGINNING CREDITS painted on a mural painted on a school building.

JUST A PAIR OF RUBY SLIPPERS

SOUND: School bell

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

1\. EXT. SIDE STREET 1986 NOON

JODIE, 17, wavy blonde hair, jeans and a red sweater, chunky sneakers, all in grass stains, and BEN, JODIE's best friend, 16, dirty, short hair, taller than JODIE, torn jeans, better fitted sneakers, Michael Jackson t-shirt (Thriller album), bleeding at the back of the left leg, run down the street. BEN slows, gasping for breath. JODIE stops and turns to him.

JODIE

Ben, come on! We have to get home!

BEN

I can't run much longer, Jo. It hurts too much.

JODIE returns to BEN.

JODIE

Did it get you bad?

Checks legs. CAMERA gets a close up of BEN's bleeding spot. JODIE gasps.

JODIE (cont.)

It did, that mutt! Grab onto me. Mama will fix it. She heals everything.

BEN wraps arms around her stomach. JODIE continues to run, carrying her friend the rest of the way home.

SCENE CHANGE: EXT. DUNCAN ESTATE GARDEN

DOLLY, 50, JODIE's mother, is plucking weeds with the family's black cat, TOTO, beside her. Stops at JODIE's call and stands to see JODIE with BEN on her back.

JODIE (cont.)

Mama! Mama! Mama, look at Ben's leg! Look at his leg!

DOLLY

Jodie, where have you been? School ended an hour ago. I told you that Ben could stay with to help him out, not to fool around and find trouble in places you don't want to end up.

JODIE

We were heading home, Mama, but Mrs. Hanagan's dog ran from its leash and bit Ben right in the leg. Get a load of this!

DOLLY harshly gasps at BEN's bloody leg.

DOLLY

My Lord Almighty! This needs to be cleaned immediately. Ben, come with me, honey. We'll see if this needs to be stitched up by a doctor. Jodie darling, go find your father. I want him to drive Ben to the hospital if this is worse than we think it is.

JODIE nods and runs farther into the backyard. DOLLY guides BEN into the house.

SCENE CHANGE: EXT. SHED

KENT, 51, JODIE's father, and two neighbors, CLARKE and RICHARD, are fixing the door before the next storm.

RICHARD

How long do we have to stand around for, Kent?

CLARKE

Until he clicks the damn door, Rich.

KENT

Stop being impatient, you two. Ow!

(Pulls hand back and licks the injury)

Clarke, you idiot, you pressed on my fingers!

CLARKE

Well, your fingers should never have been there in the first place.

CLARKE & RICHARD laugh as KENT pushes the door in place.

KENT

There. That's all.

JODIE runs into the scene.

JODIE

Papa! Papa! Mr. Clarke! Mr. Richard!

KENT

Jodie, what's the matter? Why are you covered in grass stains? What happened?

JODIE

Ben got bit by Mrs. Hanagan's dog! It escaped and chased us to the ground.

KENT

And this is Benny that got bit?

JODIE

He was bleeding and everything, Papa. He could barely walk.

RICHARD

This sounds like a lawsuit to me. The Hanagans don't know how to control that mutt from attacking children coming home from school.

KENT

Stop it, Rich. It's almost Easter, and I don't want my daughter spending a Lord's Day by going to court.

JODIE

Papa, Mama wants you to go to the house in case Ben needs stitches. She wants you to drive him to the hospital.

KENT

Well, more than obliged to do just that, darling. Richard, make sure the shed is stable. Clarke, make sure my daughter's okay.

RICHARD moves to the back of the shed. KENT runs to the house. CLARKE walks with JODIE from the shed.

CLARKE

So...looking forward to Easter dinner, Jo?

JODIE

Kinda.

CLARKE

Benny will be fine. Mrs. Hanagan needs to learn that there are more than her, her husband, and that dirty dog in this neighborhood.

JODIE

That's not what I'm worried about, Mr. Clarke. I mean I love having the togetherness over Mama's cooking, but your son ain't exactly a prince.

CLARKE

He'd probably say the same about you, but you know your father holds the dinner for the whole hood every celebration, so you lose by default.

JODIE

Soon as I go to school, I won't be able to see him again.

CLARKE

Give him time, Jo. He'll mature soon enough. Stay outside a bit. I'll fetch us some sandwiches, and I'll check up on little Benny for you.

CLARKE heads to the house. TOTO trots over to JODIE's ankles.

JODIE

Give him time. Sure. I've been with Ben since we met as babies, and I know boys don't mature like us girls. The only real men that exist don't at all. Well, at least they don't here. They're from a very distant place with no clouds, rain, or doubt. Somewhere…

SONG: Somewhere Over the Rainbow

JODIE (cont.)

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

 _There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

 _And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

 _Someday, I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

 _Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly_

 _Birds fly over the rainbow_

 _Why then, oh, why can't I?_

JODIE stares into the beyond of the sky while petting TOTO. CAMERA points to the sky.

SOUND: Birds tweeting

JODIE (cont.)

 _If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,_

 _Why, oh, why can't I?_

SONG END


	2. SCENE 2

2\. EXT. DUNCAN ESTATE FRONT PORCH EASTER AFTERNOON

GUESTS begin to arrive for the dinner, dressed in Sunday clothes. BEN, with stitches covered by his slacks, is there to greet them at the door.

BEN

Welcome. Please, come in.

GUESTS enter.

SCENE CHANGE: INT. KITCHEN

DOLLY and JODIE, in a light pink dress, are preparing the meal by putting the ham in the oven and cutting vegetables. TOTO lays in his cat bed near the side door. JODIE takes some ham scraps and feeds them to TOTO. Pets cat.

JODIE

Here, Toto. Good boy, Toto.

SCENE CHANGE: INT. LIVING ROOM

BEN is talking with RICHARD's daughters, PENNY, 15, and DONNA, 13, and a few BOYS about his incident.

BEN

Nasty biter, it was. Nearly got me by the bone.

PENNY

Were you scared, Benny?

BEN

Penny, I don't get scared of anything.

DONNA

Did you cry when you were bit?

BEN

A little, but, Donna, I always recover.

PENNY & DONNA

(While giggling)

Oh, Ben.

BOYS roll eyes. BEN checks the window and widens eyes.

BEN

Jodie! Clarke and his family are here! Get the door!

SCENE CHANGE: INT. FOYER

JODIE and DOLLY arrive. DOLLY is the one that opens the door.

DOLLY

Ah, Clarke, it's so good to see you.

CAMERA turns to CLARKE, his wife, BETH, and their son, PETER, 17.

CLARKE

It's always a pleasure, Dolly.

DOLLY

Please come in. Dinner's almost on.

BETH

It smells wonderful in here, Dolly. I don't know how you do it, darling.

JODIE

May I take your coats?

CLARKE

Why, thank you, Jo.

JODIE takes CLARKE and BETH's coats. PETER removes his and holds it farther away from JODIE's reach.

PETER

Allow me, Jodie.

JODIE

I'm a woman, Peter. I can take care of myself and the family.

PETER

You never responded to my phone call last night.

JODIE

Good. I know the plan is working.

JODIE rips the coat out of PETER's hand and storms out.

DOLLY

Don't worry, Peter, she's just shy.

SCENE CHANGE: INT. LIVING ROOM

JODIE enters, clapping loudly to get everyone's attention.

JODIE

Come on, y'all! Dinner's almost ready. To the dining room please! Chop chop! We don't have all Easter.

GUESTS move and stand.

SCENE CHANGE: INT. DINING ROOM

Everyone is finally seated, and DOLLY and JODIE bring out the Easter ham. GUESTS, BEN, and KENT applaud. As soon as the ladies sit, DOLLY next to her husband on the left side, JODIE in between BEN at her right and PETER at her left, KENT stands with his glass of wine in his right hand.

KENT

I would like to thank everyone for coming today. It is always an honor to have the closest of friends, celebrating this day together. A toast to community and family.

GUESTS

Here, here!

SOUND: Clinging glasses.

SONG: The Feeling That We Have

DOLLY watches BEN checking his leg constantly. JODIE nudges him to stop. DOLLY stands up from her chair to tend to him.

DOLLY

 _Put your arms around me, child_

 _Like when you bumped your shin_

 _Then you'll know I love you now_

 _As I loved you then_

 _Though you maybe trying sometimes_

 _And I'll need you and you're not there_

 _You know I may get mad and turn away_

 _But you know that I still care_

 _But you cannot ask for more_

 _Than can come from me_

 _I am older than you are_

 _And one day you'll see_

 _If I lose my patience with you_

 _And I suddenly start to scream_

 _It's only because I just want you to be_

 _Everything that I see in my dreams_

 _And I'd like to know it's there_

 _The feeling that we have_

 _When you know that you can come running to me_

 _Whenever times are bad_

ALL

 _Don't lose the feeling that we have_

 _Don't lose the feeling that we have_

DOLLY

 _Though you are growing older now_

 _And I'm watching you grow_

 _I know I make you sad sometimes_

 _And I see your feeling show_

 _But one day I'll look around_

 _And you will be grown_

 _You'll be out in the world_

 _Such a pretty girl_

 _You'll be on your own_

ALL

 _And I'd like to know it's there_

 _The feeling that we have_

DOLLY

 _Knowing that you can come to me_

 _Whenever you are sad_

ALL

 _And I'd like to know it's there_

 _The feeling that we have_

 _Don't lose the feeling that we have_

 _Don't lose the feeling that we have_

 _Don't lose the feeling that we have_

SONG END

SOUND: Doorbell ring

KENT wipes his lips with a napkin.

KENT

Excuse me, everyone.

KENT stands and exits. DOLLY follows.

JODIE

(Whispering to BEN)

Who's here at this hour? We aren't expecting anyone else.

BEN

Beats me.

JODIE

I'm checking it out.

JODIE puts her napkin on the table and stands up from her chair. PETER reaches for her dress, and BEN smacks him at the back of the head.

BEN

Do that again, and I'll do more than smack you.

BEN follows JODIE out of the room.


	3. SCENE 3

3\. INT. FOYER

JODIE stays at the corner to eavesdrop on the conversation. BEN meets her. The conversers: DOLLY, KENT, and MRS. HANAGAN.

MRS. HANAGAN

I know a fool when I see one, Duncan, and you're the biggest one if you think that my precious Maxy bit your boy.

DOLLY

We have the medical records to prove that your misbehaved excuse for a pet caused Benjamin pain to the point of injury. If we let him bleed, he would've died! Then, your dog would've been put to sleep!

KENT

We just want you to be held responsible for letting your dog run loose like a maniac.

MRS. HANAGAN

Then, take me to court if that's the case. My pitbull is harmless.

KENT

I sure hope you hired the best lawyer in town for that claim.

MRS. HANAGAN

Oh, I have someone better. Mr. James?

JAMES, a social service manager, enters the house. Tips his hat to the lady of the house in respect.

JAMES

Mr. and Mrs. Duncan, I'm sorry to come in at such a horrible time, but I'm afraid I must speak with you about Benjamin Rydinger.

KENT

What for? We have custody of Ben already. After his parents' arrests, I took the responsibility of caring for him. I can assure you that he's safe in my house.

JAMES

Yes, I am aware of that, but I'm afraid this is more of a legal issue than what the records say. Mrs. Hanagan has given me the notice that it was Ben the started the fight between her dog and the boy. The dog reacted to Mr. Rydinger's taunting.

JODIE

That's a lie! She's lying!

Her parents turn out of shock once JODIE and BEN are in sight.

DOLLY

Jodie Duncan!

MRS. HANAGAN

And there's the accomplice.

BEN

That's also a lie! Jodie won't hurt a housefly!

BEN lifts up his left slack leg and shows JAMES the stitches.

BEN

That's what her mutt did to me! I was just walking home from school!

JAMES

Quite the stitching. However, if the defendant makes a counterclaim, I have to follow up on it, Mr. Rydinger.

KENT

Meaning what, Mr. James?

JAMES

It's a short case, Mr. Duncan. I think it'll be best if Ben is taken to a shelter until the court date.

JODIE

Over my dead body, you stupid, old man!

DOLLY

Jodie, that's enough!

JODIE

No! Her dog almost took his life! He's not going to do the same thing!

JAMES

Miss Duncan, it's only a few days.

JODIE

I'd rather die than have you take him away from me!

MRS. HANAGAN

You better do what he says, deary. He's the law.

JODIE

And you're not!

DOLLY grabs JODIE by the arms and pulls her to the back of the room.

DOLLY

(Strictly)

Jodie, stop it.

JODIE

Get your hands off me! Ben!

JAMES

Come along, Mr. Rydinger. I promise you will be safe until we settle this case.

JODIE

Ben! Ben!

BEN

Jodie, I'll be alright. It's not forever.

Front door close as BEN and JAMES exit. JODIE pulls out of her mother's grip.

JODIE

(Angrily screaming)

I hate you! I hate all of you!

Storms away to the second floor of the house. DOLLY clenches her hands together.

DOLLY

Alice Martha Hanagan, for twenty years, we had to butt heads with you time and time again. And for twenty years, you're a…You're lucky that I'm too Christian to say it!

Storms off to the living room. MRS. HANAGAN's mouth is left agape. KENT opens the front door again.

KENT

I suggest that you leave. Now!

MRS. HANAGAN exits, and KENT slams the door shut. He slides the door and onto the carpet, rubbing his face.

SCENE CHANGE: INT. JODIE'S BEDROOM

JODIE slams her door open and jumps on her bed, sobbing into the pillow. TOTO follows her into the room, jumps onto the bed, and nuzzles against her head, purring. JODIE pets her cat.

SONG: Can I Go On?

JODIE

 _Lose it? Lose it?_

 _I don't even know the first thing about what they're feeling_

 _What am I afraid of?_

 _Don't know what I'm made of_

 _Can I go on not knowing?_

 _Feeling,_

 _Feeling,_

 _Something tells me that it's more than I can deal with_

 _Though I never knew the song_

 _Some words still catch on_

 _Like caring_

 _And sharing_

 _Being together no matter_

 _Can I go on not knowing?_

 _Don't know what I'm made of_

 _Why am I afraid of_

 _Feeling?_

 _Feeling_

 _If I dare to take a chance_

 _Would someone lead me?_

JODIE grabs a carryon bag and starts packing. Gives TOTO more pets on the head.

SONG END


	4. SCENE 4

4\. EXT. ROAD TO TRAILER PARK EARLY EVENING

JODIE carries the bag on her shoulders and walks along the pavement with TOTO trotting at her side. She comes up to the trailer park and sees one person outside. A man in his thirties, OSWALD, is pushing the dirt out of his trailer with a broom, whistling. When he looks up…

OSWALD

Evenin', miss!

JODIE looks back.

JODIE

Good evening, sir!

OSWALD

Whatcha doin' out here at this hour? Shouldn't you be eating Easter dinner with your family?

JODIE

Well, I did, but things fell apart completely. Don't let me distract you. I'm just moving along.

OSWALD

Hold on there, princess.

JODIE halts. TOTO begins to hiss.

OSWALD

How long have you been out here?

JODIE

Dunno.

OSWALD

Why don't you come inside for a couple of sausages? I promise that I didn't poison them. I love children.

JODIE

My mother taught me not to go inside strangers' houses.

OSWALD

Why not be friends then? The name's Oswald.

JODIE

I'm Jodie.

OSWALD

Well, ain't that pretty? Come inside and grab a snack.

JODIE

I don't know. Well, I do need some company. I love you, Toto, but I need a human being to talk to.

JODIE heads to the trailer's door.

SCENE CHANGE: INT. OSWALD'S TRAILER

OSWALD

Welcome to my home.

JODIE

No offense, sir, but I never thought I would enter a trailer home in my entire life.

OSWALD

None taken, little lady. A child shouldn't be raised in a small space like this anyway. There's nothing to really look at that's interesting. Have a seat at the table. I'll have those wieners out in a second.

JODIE

Thank you, Mr. Oswald.

JODIE takes a seat at the small table. TOTO hides under her feet to sleep. OSWALD turns off the stove and puts the sausages on the plates. He then puts the two plates on the table and takes a seat.

OSWALD

Careful, they're hot.

JODIE

Thank you so much, Mr. Oswald. Mind if I give one to Toto?

OSWALD

Allow me.

OSWALD hides a sausage under the table. TOTO goes to eat it.

OSWALD (cont.)

Now, I want you to tell me why you're out here on your lonesome. A girl like you shouldn't be out here by herself.

JODIE

I'm looking for the shelter.

OSWALD

The shelter! That's on the other side of town, girly. The real question should be why are you going to a shelter? You ain't bein' abused at home, are you?

JODIE

Of course not. I'm going the shelter to get my friend out of it. My friend, Ben, got bit by my neighbor's dog, and my father sued her. Now, Ben's in the shelter until the court date because she brought social services into the case.

OSWALD

I can't see why she should've if he was the one that got bit by her maniac dog.

JODIE

Ben's parents went to jail for child abuse, and my father got custody of Ben afterwards. Mrs. Hanagan knew that law would be against anyone with a foster child.

OSWALD

Jodie, I may not have experience with children or the law, but if I do know anything, it's this: I believe your little friend, Ben, is going to be just fine. You are a great sister to him. After this case falls over, he'll be back. I suggest you go home to your mama before she gets worried sick about you.

JODIE

But I'm scared for him. I heard horror stories about the shelter. What if something bad happens to him?

OSWALD

Now, now, princess. Ben sounds like a strong boy. He'll be fine. If I do know anything, he'll return home a lot quicker than you think. He'll come back unharmed, too. Now, how about some tunes on the radio? Maybe some Madonna will cheer you up.

OSWALD clicks on the "On" button on the radio that sat on the windowsill.

RADIO MAN

We interrupt our commercial free hour with breaking weather coverage from New York City. Tornado warnings in the Jersey area. Strong winds are blowing through, and meteorologists highly recommend citizens to stay in their homes until the winds pass. We will keep track of the storm on this station and other stations of the tri-state area. That is all. Now, back to our originally scheduled commercial free hour.

JODIE

Tornado warnings? I have to go home now!

OSWALD

No, you're not, girly. It's too dangerous. Tornado warnings mean tornados are in the area. You are staying here until the winds pass over.

JODIE

What's safe about a trailer park?

OSWALD

There's an underground bunker for the trailer lot at the edge of this park. It's big enough for everyone that lives here. All I need is your home phone number, so I can phone your mother where you are.

JODIE

She'll be mad for sure.

OSWALD

But she'll be relieved to hear that you're safe from the storm that's coming ahead. Just go to the bunker. I'll get to the phone.

OSWALD pats JODIE's head and pushes her outside.


	5. SCENE 5

5\. INT. TRAILER PARK BUNKER NIGHT

RESIDENTS are sleeping on the cold, hard ground with blankets that have been kept in the bunker for emergencies. CAMERA keeps pointing at five groups of people, some families.

SOUND: Thunder

JODIE opens her eyes and looks down at TOTO. She looks about the room, and there's no sign of OSWALD.

JODIE

Toto, something's not right. Wasn't Oswald supposed to be here by now?

(Stands)

I need to check up on him. He probably went back to the trailer.

TOTO mews frightfully.

JODIE (cont.)

I highly doubt that something bad is going to happen. I'm just going to check if Oswald didn't get caught in that storm. I mean it's just a tornado warning. Isn't it?

TOTO hisses. JODIE ignores the warning and opens the door.

SCENE CHANGE: EXT. TRAILER PARK

There's a huge windstorm trying to push JODIE back into the shelter.

JODIE

Jesus!

JODIE pushes right on through with TOTO in her arms. WIDE SHOT of JODIE trying to get through the wind and fog until she reaches OSWALD's trailer.

SCENE CHANGE: INT. OSWALD'S TRAILER

JODIE forces the door open and immediately closes it.

JODIE

Mr. Oswald? Mr. Oswald, where are you?

JODIE checks the bedroom and returns to the main room.

JODIE

Is anyone in here?

The window breaks from a rock being tossed in by the wind. JODIE tries to avoid the glass, but she trips onto the couch and passes out. As JODIE is asleep, we see faded images of the trailer being lifted into the air and spinning in the tornado. The next faded imagine is of a pale white that's gripped tight until it turns over and lets go of a handful of magical dust.

FADE OUT


	6. SCENE 6

FADE IN:

INT. OSWALD'S TRAILER MORNING

JODIE finally wakes up to a messed up trailer. Glass is broken everywhere. The curtains are off the hinges. TOTO is sitting right on top of her, happy that his master woke up.

JODIE

Toto? How long have I been out?

TOTO jumps off her and heads for the door. JODIE slowly gets up and sees the light from the window.

JODIE

'Til the morning, huh? I wonder where the storm took us.

JODIE reaches for the door and opens it to a colorful world far from New Jersey.

JODIE exits the trailer, now wearing a gold dress and a flower in her hair.

CUT TO:

VERY WIDE SHOT of JODIE exploring the area she is in. The city is like our modern day suburban town with fresh green lawns and concrete roads except for one yellow one. Flower gardens surround a large fountain.

JODIE

Toto. I don't think we're in New Jersey anymore.

JODIE kneels down at the garden and caresses a flower.

JODIE

I think we're finally somewhere over the rainbow! It's beautiful here!

MUNCHKINS begin to appear by coming out of their houses or simply from down the road. A MUNCHKIN dressed in blue with a pink badge blows his whistle and approaches the teenage girl.

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

Don't move a muscle, young lady.

JODIE stands still, and her cat starts to hiss.

JODIE

Toto, don't!

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

State your name, miss.

JODIE

Uh, Jodie? Jodie Duncan?

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

Is that metal establishment over there yours?

JODIE turns to the fallen trailer.

JODIE

Oh no, it isn't. I was staying with a friend, but…

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

Were you staying in said establishment, Miss Duncan?

JODIE

Well, yes, but…

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

Silence! You don't need to say anymore. You already proven your case to me.

JODIE

What case? Trespassing? I didn't mean that. I was taken up by a…

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

I said, "Silence!" Jodie Duncan, you are hereby a suspect of murder.

JODIE

Murder? I have never killed anyone in my entire life!

OFFICER MUNCHKIN whips his stick at another MUNCHKIN.

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

Take Miss Duncan to see the evidence.

MUNCHKIN takes JODIE by the arm and leads her and the rest of the town towards the trailer.

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

If what you say is the truth, explain that to me.

JODIE looks down at the right side of the trailer and see screams at the sight of two legs sticking out from under the trailer.

JODIE

Who was that?

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

Doesn't matter who is it. What matters is that the who is dead because of this establishment falling on top of her.

JODIE

But it wasn't my fault!

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

Enough! Judge?

JUDGE MUNCHKIN approaches JODIE to read a scroll.

JUDGE MUNCHKIN

Jodie Duncan, according to the evidence, you are hereby declared guilty of murder.

MUNCHKINS

Guilty!

JODIE

No! Please!

JUDGE MUNCHKIN

And I declare the punishment for said guilt shall be…a celebration on Jodie Duncan's behalf.

The other MUNCHKINS cheer, leaving JODIE completely confused.

JODIE

Huh? So I'm not gonna be jailed or anything? No juvi? No slap on the wrist?

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

Why would we do that when you had the guts to rescue us?

JODIE

Rescue you?

FEMALE CITIZEN MUNCHKIN

Do you know who the person you killed is?

JODIE

I don't. I'm afraid I'm new to this area.

MALE CITIZEN MUNCHKIN

That was our dictator, Juana, the Evil Wicked Witch of the East.

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

She has used us as her slaves for years.

FEMALE CITIZEN MUNCHKIN

She's a heartless woman who used our men for her hideous deeds.

MALE CITIZEN MUNCHKIN

Our women suffered by doing her chores.

CHILD MUNCHKIN

She took everyone we loved from us.

MAYOR

But then, my dear, you saved us from torment with your house, squishing her like a grape. You have freed us from our daily nightmare. As mayor, I declare this day a new holiday! The very day the Munchkins in Munchkinland gain their long awaited independence!

MUNCHKINS cheer again. At the other side of the area, a large glow flickers. The MUNCHKINS begin cheering again.

JODIE

What now?

MAYOR

Come here, child. You are going to meet one of the most important people here.

Out of the glow, a young beautiful woman stands at the steps of the Munchkinland Town Hall. This woman is the Good Witch of the North, ARIANE. She blesses the MUNCHKINS with gentle smiles, waves, and kisses.

JODIE

Whoa. Who's that?

MAYOR

Who's that? Why, my dear, she is the beautiful Good Witch of the North, Ariane. She's a goddess among women here. You must meet her, Miss Duncan. She is a delight.

JODIE

Wow, I'm really not in Jersey.

MAYOR pulls JODIE over with the crowd. ARIANE notices JODIE, and the MUNCHKINS make a path for the Good Witch to cross.

ARIANE

My gosh, who might you be? I'm afraid I haven't seen you before.

JODIE

Oh, uh, I'm Jodie. I'm…Well, it's kinda hard to explain.

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

Well, Miss Ariane. Only one thing can explain why this girl is here. You might wanna see this.

The crowd guides ARIANE to the trailer where JUANA is crushed. ARIANE gasps in horror at first.

ARIANE

Can it be? I don't believe it. Is this…Juana?

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

Yes, madam.

ARIANE

Impossible! She can from the very thing that killed Juana?

ARIANE gazes up at JODIE with a scowl. It slowly turns into a snicker and then a laugh.

ARIANE

Jodie, my girl. You haven't been here long enough for us to know where you're from, but you deserve the reward for this heroic deed.

JODIE

Miss Ariane, as much as I want praise for the work I do, I don't want it for this. I don't want to be known as the girl who killed someone!

ARIANE

Now, Jodie dear, it's not just anyone. You have just vanquished an evil woman of power. You have performed a great miracle for the Munchkins here in this town.

JODIE

Now, you're getting to where I wanna be. Miss Ariane, where exactly am I?

ARIANE scoffs.

ARIANE

Where exactly are you? Darling, you're in Munchkinland. One of the many kingdoms of Oz.

JODIE

Oz? Oz! Well, how did I…where's my mom? Where's my dad? Where's Benjamin? Where's New Jersey?

ARIANE

I'm sorry, sweetheart?

JODIE

New Jersey is a state in the USA. United States of America…Oh, forget it! What am I saying? I'm stuck in some parallel universe or something!

ARIANE

Hey, will you keep your cool, Miss Jodie? If you do, we can possibly help you on getting back to where you came from. Now, lucky for you, there are still three more Witches left in Oz. There's myself…

MUNCHKINS applaud.

ARIANE

But I'm afraid I'm still a Witch-in-Training, so my powers won't get you so far. However, my big brother, Felipe, is the Good Witch of the South.

FEMALE MUNCHKINS fawn.

ARIANE

He's the greatest of them all. However, he's hard to get because of his busy schedule. Then, there's the last Witch, Esperanza, the Evil Wicked Witch of the West.

MUNCHKINS gasp in terror.

ARIANE

And believe me when I say that after this wildfire spreads, this is not the perfect time to ask her for any favors. However, the last resort is the Wizard of Oz himself. Now, he has all the magic…

JODIE

I'm sorry? A wizard? What's a Wizard?

MUNCHKINS gasp in surprise.

ARIANE

What's a…What's a Wizard? Why, my girl, he's the leader of all kingdoms. He's slain beasts with his bare hands. He can make a spell with a snap of a finger. Sweetheart, he's got powers beyond imagination. He does everything and anything!

SONG: He's the Wizard

JODIE

He does?

ARIANE

Princess, you really don't know anything about this world, do you?

Sweet thing, let me tell you 'bout the world and the way things are.

You've come from a different place and I know you've traveled far.

Now that you've told me what it is,

I'd better point you towards the Wiz.

MUNCHKINS

He's the Wiz

ARIANE

He's the man,

He's the only one,

Who can give your wish right to ya.

MUNCHKINS

He's the Wizard.

ARIANE

He'll send you back through time

By running magic through ya.

All of the super power's his.

Listen and I'll tell you where he is.

He's the Wiz and he lives in Oz.

MUNCHKINS

He's the Wizard.

ARIANE

There's the way to Emerald City.

That's not too far, is it?

MUNCHKINS

He's the Wizard.

ARIANE

Just take your dilemma, child,

And lay it on the Wizard.

He'll fix you a drink

That'll bubble and foam.

And in a flash you will be home.

MUNCHKINS

He's the Wiz.

ARIANE

He's the Wiz.

He's the Wizard of Oz

He's got magic up his sleeve

MUNCHKINS

He's the Wizard

ARIANE

And you know without his help,

It would be impossible to leave

Fantastic powers at his command

And I'm sure that he will understand

ALL

He's the Wiz and he lives in Oz

MUNCHKINS

He's the Wizard

JODIE

He's the Wizard

MUNCHKINS

He is the Wizard

He's the Wizard

He's the Wizard

He's the Wiz

JODIE

He's the Wizard!

ARIANE

He is

the Wizard!

SONG END

A red cloud bursts near the fountain from nowhere, and the MUNCHKINS scatter away and scream out of fright. Out of the mist, ESPERANZA, the Wicked Witch of the West, appears with the angriest look on her face. JODIE latches onto ARIANE, terrified out of her wits. ESPERANZA marches towards the trailer.

JODIE

Is that who I think it is?

ARIANE

Esperanza, the Wicked Witch of the West. Like I said, news spreads fast around here, and she's the one you gotta avoid.

ESPERANZA turns back around.

ESPERANZA

Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East?

(To JODIE)

Was it you?

JODIE

No, I didn't do anything! It was an accident!

ESPERANZA

Well, my pretty, I'll have you know that I make mistakes, too, but none of them led to deaths of family members!

ARIANE

Leave her alone, Esperanza. Didn't you come here to fetch something?

ESPERANZA

Oh yes! Where are they?

ESPERANZA marches back towards the trailer, over to where JUANA's body lays.

ESPERANZA

Ah, the slippers.

She reaches for them until a strange beam of light blinds her. When ESPERANZA regains her sight, the slippers are gone.

ESPERANZA

What? Juana's slippers? Where did they go?

ESPERANZA returns to ARIANE and JODIE.

ESPERANZA

Ariane, you better find them for me or else!

ARIANE

It's too late for that, sweetie.

ARIANE lifts a bit of JODIE's dress, and the ruby slippers are there.

ARIANE

There they are, and they are going to stay there.

JODIE screams out of shock as she stares down at her new set of shoes.

ESPERANZA

You better take those off, princess. I promise they're not meant for your hands. Just give them to me, and there will be no problems.

ARIANE

(Whispering)

These slippers contain magical powers. She wouldn't want them so badly if they were useless.

ESPERANZA

Stay out of this, wretch! She doesn't need to know that. I'll yank them off myself if I have to.

ARIANE scoffs.

ARIANE

Please, you have no power here. I suggest you leave before another house comes along and squishes you, too.

ESPERANZA

Very well then. I'll take my leave for now. However, princess, if you wanna stay alive, just stay outta my sight!

ESPERANZA evilly laughs as the red cloud reappears, causing her to vanish. The MUNCHKINS slowly come out of hiding.

ARIANE

It's alright, everyone. The scary part is over.

JODIE

But, Miss Ariane! They're just a pair of ruby-colored slippers. How can these make me special?

ARIANE

It's like I said before, Jodie. These slippers contain magical powers like all of us Witches.

JODIE

Like what? Can I fly or something?

ARIANE

I'm afraid those powers are secret. Witches Code, you know. However, when you're on your way to the Wizard, you must promise me to never take them off until you get home. They're too precious to fall into the wrong hands. Got it?

JODIE nods.

JODIE

Yes, ma'am. But where is this Emerald City that you mentioned before?

ARIANE

Oh, it's an easy trip, beautiful. All you gotta do is follow this Yellow Brick Road all the way down until you find the city, which is very hard to miss. However, there will be creatures who want to distract you from the journey ahead. First of all, there are the Kalidahs.

MALE CITIZEN MUNCHKIN

Shapeshifters who rob you blind. They easily sway others with images of loved ones and friends.

ARIANE

Secondly, there are the Cabbies. They don't give outsiders rides. When they do, it's usually to somewhere other than the destination more wanted.

MUNCHKIN CHILDREN

Mainly, the Witch's Mansion.

ARIANE

Last but not least, besides the Wicked Witch, you must avoid the Poppies.

JODIE

Poppies? Like flowers?

FEMALE CITIZEN MUNCHKIN

Of manipulation! Once they get you, you're their slave. They'll never let you go…ever!

JODIE

Gracious!

ARIANE

But as long as you stick to the road, you'll be fine. I think I've said enough to guide you.

JODIE

But what if…

ARIANE

Just follow the Yellow Brick Road.

ARIANE casts a beam of light, and she vanishes. The MUNCHKINS say their goodbyes.

JODIE

Man, people come and go so quickly here, don't they? That's one thing I'll never get over.

CAMERA tilts down to JODIE's feet.

JODIE (cont.)

She said follow the Yellow Brick Road.

SONG: Follow the Yellow Brick Road

JODIE starts to walk with TOTO in her arms.

JODIE (cont.)

Follow the Yellow Brick Road?

MAYOR

Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

MALE CITIZEN MUNCHKIN

Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

FEMALE CITIZEN MUNCHKIN

Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

OFFICER MUNCHKIN

Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

MUNCHKINS

Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Follow the Yellow Brick, follow the Yellow Brick, follow the Yellow Brick Road.

You're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz there was.

If ever oh ever a Wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because.

Because of the wonderful things he does.

You're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

MUNCHKINS begin cheering farewells. JODIE stops to wave back.

JODIE

Goodbye! Aren't they just wonderful? Well now, Toto, we're going home.

JODIE starts walking down the road again.

SONG END


	7. SCENE 7

7\. EXT. BROKEN OZ GHETTOS NIGHT

JODIE & TOTO walk on the road until it stops dead in their tracks.

JODIE

Where'd the road go?

TOTO meows.

JODIE

Did it just stop? We're not even near civilization yet. Oh, I wish Ben was here. Even with a new place, he's good with directions. I also wish Ariane told me about this sooner.

SONG: Soon as I Get Home

JODIE

There's a feeling here inside that I cannot hide

And I know I've tried, but it's turning me around

I'm not sure that I'm aware if I'm up or down

Or here or there

I need both feet on the ground

Why do I feel like I'm drowning?

When there is plenty of air.

Why do I feel like frowning?

I think the feeling is fear.

Here I am in a different place

in a different time in this time and space

but I don't want to be here.

I was told I would see the wiz

but I don't know what a wiz is

I just hope the wiz is there

Maybe I'm just going crazy

Let myself get uptight

I'm acting just like a baby

But I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be alright

Soon as I get home

Soon as I get home

Soon as I get home

In a different place, in a different time

Different people around me

I would like to know of that different world

And how different they find me

And just what's a Wizard

Is he big, will he scare me?

If I ask to leave, will the Wizard even hear me?

How will I know then if I'll ever get home again?

Here I am alone though it feels the same

I don't know where I'm going

I'm here on my own, and it's not a game

And a strange wind is blowing

I'm so amazed at the things that I see here

Don't want to be afraid I just don't want to be here

In my mind this is clear

What am I doing here?

I wish I was home

JODIE falls asleep with TOTO lying next to her.

SONG END

SCENE CHANGE: DAWN

JODIE wakes up to the sound of crows in the distance. She grabs TOTO from the ground and starts heading north towards the sunflower fields.


	8. SCENE 8

EXT. SUNFLOWER FIELDS MORNING

A group of female CROWS, DAISY, PETUNIA, CARNATION, and ROSIE are eating their breakfast of sunflower petals and seeds. A scarecrow, JACQUES, sits on a pole, watching them keep to themselves.

ROSIE

Mmm mmm mmm, nothing better than sunflower seeds for breakfast.

PETUNIA

I could just lay out here all day and eat them.

CARNATION

Petty, you already do that.

DAISY

Yeah, are you stupid or something?

JACQUES

(Sarcastically)

I'm glad you ladies are enjoying your breakfast.

(Switching emotion quickly)

Hey, ladies. Is today the day I finally get down from here?

CROWS

Get you down?

ROSIE

What's getting down is that paper ball you call a head, Jacques!

CARNATION

They don't say you have the pinup life for no reason, sweetheart.

JACQUES

Well, I was just thinking…maybe I could just…take a walk in my garden for once. Wouldn't that be fun?

CROWS

Walk?

DAISY

Sweetie, you can't walk. You're just a straw, paper dummy! What muscle do you have in your legs?

JACQUES

You're right, ladies. I was just being selfish for a moment.

CROWS

And stupid as the usual.

JODIE and TOTO finally arrive at the field to watch the scene happen.

JACQUES

However, I was also reading this morning…

CROWS

Reading?

PETUNIA

Didn't we tell you that reading was the biggest waste of time?

JACQUES

Yeah, but Bacon said…

CARNATION

Bacon? Extra crispy please.

CROWS giggle.

JACQUES

"Knowledge is power!"

CROWS laugh harder.

JACQUES

And the first lady said…

DAISY

Depends, which one?

CROWS laughs again.

JACQUES

"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." And this last one here is the perfect example. I.e me being on this pole. "Before accepting the truth, question, argue, and explore."

CROWS laugh the loudest.

DAISY

Do you seriously believe what's on the paper? Or your good girlfriends, the crows?

CARNATION

You know what I think, ladies? I think newspaper-head forgot the Crow Commandments again.

JACQUES

(Frightfully)

Girls, I didn't forget the Crow Commandments. Please, I didn't!

ROSIE

Run 'em by us. Run 'em by us. I wanna hear 'em.

JACQUES

Art thou shall honor and respect every crow in this garden!

CARNATION

Right. Continue.

JACQUES

Art thou shall never take a glance at papered literature!

DAISY

Trash! Trash!

PETUNIA

And the most important one?

JACQUES

Art thou shall never…get down from this here pole!

CROWS

Yeah! And the anthem?

Pause.

JACQUES

Do I really have to sing that again?

SONG: You Can't Win

ROSIE

Rules are the rules, Jacques.

CARNATION

Now, clear that throat…

DAISY

And syncopate, boy!

JACQUES

You can't win,

You can't break even, And you can't get out of the game

People keep sayin'

Things are gonna change, but they look us like, you're stayin' the same

You can't win,

Get over your head, and you only have yourself to blame

You can't win, Child

CROWS

You can't win, Child

JACQUES

You ain't break even

And you can't get out of the game

You can't win,

The world keeps movin', and you're standin' far behind

People keep sayin', things'll get better

CROWS

Just to ease your state of mind

DAISY

So you lean back

PETUNIA

And you smoke that smoke

CARNATION

And you drink your glass of wine

JACQUES

So you can't win, Child,

You can't break even

And you can't get out of the game

You can't win, you can't win no way

If your story stays the same,

CROWS

You ain't winnin'

JACQUES

No, no

PETUNIA

But it's nice to see you

I'm awfully glad you came

CROWS

Better cool it 'cause it ain't about losing'

JACQUES

Then the world has got no shame

ALL

You can't win, Child

You can't break even

You can't get out of the game

DANCE BREAK

JACQUES

You can't win, you can't break even

Ain't the way it's supposed to be,

CROWS

You'll be spendin'

JACQUES

No, no

CROWS

Your little bit of money

JACQUES

While someone else rides for free

CROWS

Learn your lesson

JACQUES

Ooh

CROWS

Refuel your mind before a turkey blows out your flame

JACQUES

You can't win, Child

CROWS

No, you can't win

JACQUES

You can't win, Child

CROWS

No, you can't win

JACQUES

You can't win, Child

CROWS

No, you can't win

JACQUES

You can't win, Child

CROWS

No, you can't win

ALL

You can't win, Child,

You can't break even

And you can't get out of the game

You can't get out of the game

JACQUES

You can't get out…

(Sigh)

of the game,

No, no

SONG END

CROWS burst out into laughter. JODIE glares as she watches the display. Pops out of hiding and into the open.

JODIE

That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard in my entire life!

ROSIE

Who's that, Daisy?

DAISY

Some floozy who wants to steal our rations?

JODIE

Keep the sunflowers! However, I want stand here and tolerate you bullying this poor boy!

CARNATION

Who are you to teach us how to discipline?

JODIE

Someone who should've gotten more of it. Now, hear this, you black-feathered twigs. I'll killed the Wicked Witch of the East yesterday, so you better not get on my bad side!

PETUNIA

Oh, look at that. She thinks she's Little Miss Fight Club.

JODIE

You four mean nothing to me at this moment. You there, sir. I'll help you down from there if you want.

JACQUES gasps.

JACQUES

You will?

CROWS get into position to guard as they mumble to each other. JODIE runs past the CROWS tossing her hands to the sides.

JODIE

Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! You don't wanna come closer from here, ladies. Shoo!

JODIE climbs to the back of the pole. JACQUES squeals in excitement.

JACQUES

Alright, girls, this is just an experiment.

JODIE pulls arms out of the slots of the pole. Once out, JACQUES falls towards the dirt, screaming out of surprise. CROWS start laughing again.

CROWS

We told you so! We told you so!

JACQUES

(Whimpering)

Result of first experiment: subject is an utter and hopeless failure!

Hides head on ground.

JODIE

No, you're not.

JACQUES

I am.

JODIE

No, you're just a product of some negative thinking. The first thing we gotta do is to get rid of these crows. Toto, sick 'em!

TOTO hisses and chases the CROWS out of sight.

CROWS

Ah! Let's get out of here! Cat, cat, cat!

JODIE

Shoo and good riddance!

(To TOTO, satisfied)

Good boy, Toto. That's a good boy.

(Approaching JACQUES)

We can go now. You're free.

She tries to pull him to his feet, but the best she can do is to roll him over onto his back. JODIE takes JACQUES by the hands and pulls him up.

JODIE

Come on, you can do it.

JACQUES

Forgive me, please. I'm not used to this.

JODIE

Take your time. It's not an easy process.

When JODIE lets him go, JACQUES grabs onto the pole as he falls. JODIE screams.

JODIE

Are you alright?

JACQUES

Oh, yes, thank you. You're right. This is a lot harder than how I thought it out.

JODIE

Don't worry. It just takes a lot of practice…and coordination. But from the looks of it, you're learnin' pretty well.

JACQUES

I suppose you can say that. Wow, I feel so free without that pole.

JODIE

That's the spirit!

JACQUES

So…the only thing that stopped me from doing this was…the crows?

JODIE

They told you you couldn't do it, and you believed them. That's what bullies do.

JACQUES

If I had a brain, I would've figured that out sooner.

JODIE

That negative thinking again?

JACQUES

But it's true.

JODIE

Everybody has a brain. You can't be a talkin' scarecrow without a brain.

JACQUES

Nah ah. I've seen a lot of brainless people talk, but me...I just don't have it.

JACQUES removes his hat to show JODIE a collection of paper stuffed in it.

JODIE

Oh no! Just paper?

JACQUES takes out one slip from his arm and reads it.

JACQUES

"Ignorance is the night of the mind, a night with no moon or star." Confucius said that once.

JODIE

Well, listen. My cat and I are going to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard. He's going to get me home to New Jersey.

JACQUES

Oh, that's nice. Good luck on that.

JACQUES is about to return to his pole until JODIE pulls him back.

JODIE

Hold on. I want you to come with me. Maybe he can get you a brain, too.

JACQUES eyes widen.

JACQUES

Really?

JODIE

Toto and I could use a guide. No one knows Oz better than you do.

JACQUES

I suppose that's true. I will more than gladly join you on your quest to the Emerald City.

JODIE

Oh, thank you! But there is one problem. Ariane said we have to follow the Yellow Brick Road, but we lost it while coming through here.

JACQUES

Yellow Brick Road. Why does that sound familiar.

JODIE looks around and spots a taxi.

JODIE

I see someone who can help us.

JODIE rushes over to the Cabbie as JACQUES goes to the right instead. The Cabbie drives away.

JODIE

Wait a minute! Oh, ain't that classy! How do you get your customers when you do that?

JACQUES

You said, "Yellow Brick Road," right?

JODIE

Yes?

JACQUES

Well, come over here!

JODIE, with TOTO following, heads over, using JACQUES's voice as the directional guide. When they find him, they discover a few bricks of yellow scattered around. JODIE's smile returns.

JACQUES

We don't need a Cabbie to take us there. Oh, I almost forgot. My name's Jacques. What's your name?

JODIE shakes JACQUES's hand.

JODIE

Jodie, and this is my cat, Toto.

JACQUES

Jodie and Toto. Those are wonderful names.

JODIE blushes. JACQUES gets on his knees.

JACQUES

Well, Jodie and Toto, I guess we have to make our own Yellow Brick Road. Looky here.

Starts crawling.

SONG: Ease on Down the Road

JACQUES

Ease on down…Ease on…down the road! Jodie, are you looking at this?

JODIE

Yes!

JACQUES

Ease on down…Ease on…down the road!

JODIE

There it is, Jacques!

JACQUES tries to stand, but he ends up on his knees again. JODIE picks him up to his feet. JACQUES bends knees and starts slowly walking.

JACQUES

Don't you carry nothin' that might be a load. Ease on down. Ease on down the road!

JODIE

The Yellow Brick Road! It's back!

JACQUES starts jumping in excitement and ends up falling and rolling on the ground.

JODIE

Jacques!

JACQUES manages to get back up on his feet. After a few seconds of pausing, JACQUES poses.

JACQUES

(Shyly)

Tadah.

JODIE and JACQUES start laughing.

JACQUES

Come on, Jodie, let's go! The Wizard awaits us!

Dance begins.

BOTH

Come on and ease on down, ease on down the road

Come on and ease on down, ease on down the road

Don't you carry nothing that might be a load

Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road

Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road

Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road

Don't you carry nothing that might be a load

Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the road

JODIE

Pick your left foot up when your right foot's down

JACQUES

Come on legs keep movin'

Don't you lose no ground

JODIE & JACQUES

You just keep on keepin' on the road that you choose

Don't you give up walkin' 'cause you gave up shoes,

Ease on down, ease on down the road

Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road

Don't you carry nothing that might be a load

Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the road

DANCE BREAK

BOTH

Don't you carry nothin' that might be a load

Come on, ease on down, ease down, down the road

Chorus continues one more time before fading. JODIE & JACQUES skip towards a roller coaster in the distance. TOTO trots in follow.

SONG END


	9. SCENE 9

9\. EXT. OZLAND THEME PARK

JODIE & JACQUES keep singing and skipping. TOTO slips as he goes down a Yellow Brick Road slope. The friends begin to laugh.

JODIE

Oh my gosh, Toto!

Singing continues until they trip and start tumbling down the hill. At the bottom, they laugh their heads off.

JACQUES

Are you okay?

JODIE

Yeah, I'm fine.

The laughing stops the moment they hear someone else's voice.

ANDREWLANE

Help! Help!

JODIE helps JACQUES up to his feet.

JODIE

Help? Help who?

ANDREWLANE

Help! Help! Help me!

JACQUES

(Calling)

Where are you?

ANDREWLANE

(Carnie type voice)

Hurry! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Look under the tablecloth to save a life!

TOTO meows at the cloth next to a giant metal doll. JODIE & JACQUES approach it, and JODIE removes the cover to show ANDREWLANE, a robot man, trapped under the doll. JACQUES gasps, and JODIE screams.

ANDREWLANE (cont.)

I'm a bit in a tight squeeze, bro. Mind lending a hand with that?

JACQUES

(Panicking)

Jodie, what do we do?

JODIE

Jacques, get that thing off of him. I'll try to fix his legs.

JACQUES stands. First, struggles to push the metal doll off of ANDREWLANE, but he manages to do it the second time. The doll goes rolling to the side. JODIE manages to pull the arms to the side, but it's a struggling as well.

JODIE

Oh dear. How awful.

JACQUES

Don't go anywhere. I know how to fix this.

ANDREWLANE

Don't worry, sir. I wasn't planning any other promenades today!

JACQUES goes and returns with a plank. Places it on ANDREWLANE's knees.

JODIE

Anyone has to be very brave in order to have a neutral face at a time like this.

JACQUES

Maybe he's in shock.

ANDERWLANE

Oh, wouldn't it be great to be shock for once in my life?

JODIE & JACQUES push legs down.

JODIE

Sorry about that.

ANDREWLANE

No apologies needed. I told you that I don't have feelings. The only traits my curser left me were my super sharp wit, good looks, intelligence, and attraction to the wrong women! The only thing she forgot to give me…

JODIE & JACQUES sit ANDREWLANE upright.

ANDREWLANE

Was a heart.

JACQUES & JODIE

No heart?

JODIE

But everyone has a heart. They need it for blood flow or something.

ANDREWLANE

Alas, everyone but yours truly right here.

JODIE opens the heart compartment of ANDREWLANE's chest and calls into it.

JODIE

Hello? Hello in there!

Echos. Closes the mini door.

ANDREWLANE

No one's home in Soulville.

JACQUES & JODIE pull ANDREWLANE to standing.

ANDREWLANE

(To the fallen doll)

There! Rid of you and your posterior prison now! Ha ha! Don't hear ya laughin' now, do I?

(To JODIE & JACQUES)

Oh, where are my manners? The name's Andrewlane, and fun is my game…Well, at least it was until Ozland closed down for good, and believe me when I say that nothing is even sadder than a closed amusement park. However, yours truly is a trooper, and he quickly made plans for Ozland's future…but alas, I was failed by my "second" wife, Tatiana. Crush under my prime literally. She don't talk much, but…she was there to listen when I needed it.

JACQUES

Please tell me I'm not goin' insane.

ANDREWLANE

Now, before you say anything, I know what you're thinkin', and you're right. I'm pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

JODIE

No, that's not true.

JACQUES

Jodie, are you sure that's the first thing that came to mind?

JODIE slaps his arm.

JODIE

You said something about curser earlier. What does that mean?

ANDREWLANE

It's a pretty long story.

JODIE

Well, we'll pull up a stool and listen. Right, Jacques?

JACQUES pauses. When JODIE is about to attack him again, he quickly and nervously nods. ANDREWLANE leans against the abandoned roller coaster as the others follow.

ANDREWLANE

Well, before I became…this, I used to be human like you, princess. Ozland was at the high of its prime. Everyone from all ova came to ride the coaster and listen to my music. I fell in love, too.

JODIE

Aw!

ANDREWLANE

Her name was Catalina. She was a beautiful girl with ruby lips and bright blue eyes. She visited the park every day just to see me perform. One day, I confessed my love to her. Been dating since.

JODIE

That's beautiful.

ANDREWLANE

It was…until the Wicked Witch of the East, Juana, came to visit, asking me to be her prince of the East lands…But I refused because I loved Catalina more. One day, she caught us kissing behind the Big Top, and the next thing I knew, I was struck by lightning.

JODIE and JACQUES gasp.

ANDREWLANE

When I woke up, I looked at my hands and…they were gray as anything. But believe me when I say being made out of metal is the last thing that made me upset.

ANDREWLANE opens the door to his heart again.

ANDREWLANE

Juana said that if she couldn't have my heart, no one could. When Catalina found out about this, she didn't mind me being…

He gestures to himself.

ANDREWLANE

But I let her go because I was afraid my heartless self would hurt her.

JACQUES

That's terrible.

ANDREWLANE

I thought it would make me feel better to have myself wives of the non living…but I guess that made me feel lonelier.

JODIE

I'm so sorry.

ANDREWLANE

Oh, that's not the worst of it. If she sees me talkin' to you, she's gonna rip my limbs off.

JACQUES

Uh, I don't think that should be a problem now.

ANDREWLANE

Have you gone daft?

JODIE

Actually, he's right. Let's just say that someone, on some delightful accident…dropped a house on her.

ANDREWLANE stands there in disbelief. When he turns to JACQUES, the scarecrow nods. ANDREWLANE scoffs and shakes his head anyway.

ANDREWLANE

But why should I care? No other girl other than Catalina would ever want a man who's…not really a man! I mean look at me! I can't woo a girl with clacky boots and squeaky wrists.

JACQUES

Don't talk like that. I bet if you put yourself out there, you'll find the perfect girl for a perfect man such as yourself.

ANDREWLANE

Really? I highly doubt I'm the man that women are looking for.

JACQUES

Oh? Jodie, do you have a boyfriend back home?

JODIE

I don't.

JACQUES

Well, if you were looking for one, what would he be like?

JODIE

What would he be like?

JACQUES

Yeah. What's your vision of a perfect guy?

SONG: The Perfect Guy

JODIE

The perfect guy? Well, I haven't really thought of that. I've spent the majority of my life avoiding guys. But if you're going to force me to tell you…

A guy can come in with short blonde hair

He could come talk to me if he dared

But I'd up my chin and turn away

Cause he's not the guy for me

A guy can walk by with glasses and

A brown leather book right in his left hand

Reciting sonnets from Mr. Shakespeare

But he's not the guy for me

I walk past guys with baby blue eyes

Cause they don't shine as bright

I lift my nose to those muscled guys

They don't know how to fight

Though I really try with all my might

I have yet to find my Mr. Right

Until the day I find my type,

They can impress me, oh, they can try

But I'm not too quickly to pick

My perfect guy, my Mr. Right

ANDREWLANE

Is she going into a daydream or somethin'?

JACQUES

Hush!

JODIE

He will be the one who really cares

For me for me and the heart we share

And I'll wait for as long as I need

For the perfect guy for me

SONG END

JACQUES

Bravo, Jodie! So profound!

ANDREWLANE

Ah! What am I thinking? I'm just a miserable hunkajunk. Me! What do you call a stock in the North Pole? Frozen! Ironically, I've been sitting in a position that I found very comfortable. A seat cushion! And for what? Just to please my Tati…Tati…Tati!

ANDREWLANE keeps shouting, "Tati!" while releasing tears.

JODIE

Oh, you poor man. There must be something we can do.

JACQUES's eyes widen after a few quick seconds of thinking.

JACQUES

Jodie, are you thinking exactly what I'm thinking?

JODIE

Oh, Jacques, you're so smart!

JACQUES shrugs his shoulders bashfully. JODIE starts shaking ANDREWLANE.

JODIE

Mr. Andrewlane? Mr. Andrewlane!

ANDREWLANE stops crying immediately.

JODIE

You can come with us to meet the Wizard. He's going to send me home, and he's going to give Jacques a brain. Maybe, he'll give you a heart.

ANDREWLANE

(Part of his mouth closed)

You're not pranking this master prankster, are you?

JODIE

Of course not. I insist.

JACQUES pulls out a slip of paper from sleeve.

JACQUES

(Reciting)

A three quarter cord is not considerably broken.

ANDREWLANE grunts, for he has his mouth locked shut.

JODIE

(Worriedly)

Oh, Mr. Andrewlane, what's wrong?

JACQUES

He rusted himself, cryin'.

ANDREWLANE grunts, trying to say, "Oil!"

JODIE

Come again?

ANDREWLANE grunts, three more times. JODIE and JACQUES give each other awkward looks.

ANDREWLANE

'Ind 'e suh oeel!

JACQUES & JODIE

It's oil!

They scatter until JACQUES picks up a can from back of the roller coaster columns.

JACQUES

Found some!

JODIE

Give it to me.

JODIE and JACQUES get started on fixing ANDREWLANE. JODIE starts by dripping some on ANDREWLANE's mouth.

SONG: Slide Some Oil to Me

ANDREWLANE

Slide some oil to me

Let it trickle down my spine

If you don't have S.T.P.,

Crisco will do just fine

Slide some to my elbows

And to my fingers if you would

Slide some oil to me, girl

Whoo! Don't that feel good!

Slide some oil to my feet,

Look at that, I got toes again

Come on and slide some oil to my knees

And let me see if I can bend

Slide some oil to me

I'm beginning to feel just fine

Slide some oil down my throat

And let me lubricate my mind

Slide some oil to me

go ahead, hit my shoulder blades

Those who don't have to lubricate

Sure got it made

Slide some oil to me

Let it slip down my side

Laying there in one position

Sure does make me tired

Now watch me dance!

ANDREWLANE dance breaks down the path. JACQUES and JODIE follow him in a run.

ANDREWLANE

Two bits now!

JACQUES joins in for the fun as JODIE watches with enjoyment. ANDREWLANE jumps off of stand counter and towards the mirrors.

ANDREWLANE

Now, let me show you my Saturday night finish.

Slide some oil to me

I'm beginning to feel just fine

Slide some oil to me, girl

And let me lubricate my mind

And let me lubricate my mind

And let me lubricate my mind

SONG END

JACQUES and JODIE applaud. ANDREWLANE bows.

ANDREWLANE

What are we waitin' for? We have a Wizard to meet.

The gang locks arms as they head towards the exit of Ozland.

SONG: Ease on Down the Road (Reprise 1)

JACQUES

'Cause there maybe times when you think you lost your mind

JODIE

And the steps you're takin' leave you three, four steps behind

ANDRELANE

But the road you're walking might be long sometimes

ALL

You just keep on steppin' and you'll be just fine

Ease on down, ease on down the road

Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road

Don't you carry nothing that might be a load

Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the road

SONG END


	10. SCENE 10

10\. EXT. OZ GRAND LIBRARY

The group continues to skip down the sidewalk. JACQUES starts bragging about his improved walking skills. The left lion statue has its eyes moving in the direction of the people. ANDREWLANE is the first to notice this and comes to a halt.

ANDREWLANE

Guys, stop! Stop the music!

JODIE and JACQUES come to a stop and turn behind them.

JACQUES

What's wrong? Need oil again?

ANDREWLANE

No, not that. I'm talking about this beast over here. I think he's checking the three of us out.

JODIE

Andrewlane, it's just a statue. Statues don't move...or at least I don't think they do.

JACQUES

Even a dummy like me should know that...stuh stuh stone lions...cuh cuh can't chuh check puh people uh uh out.

ANDREWLANE uses his walking stick to tap on the statue. JODIE stays back as JACQUES goes to knock his knuckles against the lion's head.

SONG: I'm a Mean Ole Lion

SOUND: A humanlike roar.

The statue breaks apart, and POSSÉ jumps out of the rubble. JODIE ends up on the ground. ANDREWLANE runs behind the right library stair railing. JACQUES falls onto the sidewalk a few inches away from JODIE.

POSSÉ

Say, what you wanna but I'm here to stay

'Cause I'm a mean ole lion

You can go where you're gonna but don't get in my way

I'm a mean ole lion

You'll be standing in a draft

If you don't hear me laugh

And if you happen to come around

Well, you best not make me frown

For I just might knock you down

I'm a mean ole lion

You know, I'm ready to fight and turn your day into night

'Cause I'm a mean ole lion

If you're half bright, you'll detour to the right

From a mean ole lion

All you strangers better beware

This is the king of the jungle here

And if I happen to let you slide

Don't just stand here

Run and hide

You just caught my better side

I'm a mean ole lion

Look, you better beware

This is the king of the jungle here

And if I happen to let you slide

Don't stand here

Run and hide

You just caught my better side

I'm a mean ole lion

TOTO escapes from his master's arms.

JODIE

Toto! Get back here!

POSSÉ

I'm a mean ole lion

Chuckles and clears this throat.

SONG END

POSSÉ

(Demanding)

Who dares touch the physical property of a king?

(To JACQUES)

Was it you, you useless farm tool?

JACQUES

(Stammering)

Get behind me, Jodie. I'll be your shield.

ANDERWLANE tries to intervene.

POSSÉ

Don't come any closer, you clunky jukebox.

ANDREWLANE

Listen, buddy. I'm a black belt in tae kwon do, and I'm not afraid to use it!

POSSÉ

Oh, really now?

(Slowly approaches ANDREWLANE)

If you're as strong and witty as you say you are, I would love to challenge you to a duel of royals. How about one to the death for extra fun?

TOTO starts hissing, which causes POSSÉ to jump. He aims a kick at the cat, but TOTO bites him in the foot before impact. POSSÉ screams in pain.

JODIE

Toto!

POSSÉ ends up falling and checking his foot in the process.

POSSÉ

(Half whimpering)

He bit my paw!

POSSÉ lets out a loud cry of pain and starts sobbing. JACQUES can't believe what he's seeing. He turns to ANDREWLANE with his shoulders up and mouth dropped.

ANDREWLANE

Don't give me that look. I don't know.

All three companions surround POSSÉ.

JACQUES

King of the jungle?

ANDREWLANE

King of the cowards is the best way to put it.

JODIE

(Angrily)

You oughta be ashamed of yourself for scaring like that, you...you big scaredy cat!

POSSÉ

I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I really am. The truth is that I can't scare anything or anybody. Not even a scarecrow, tinman, or a cat for that matter.

JODIE and ANDREWLANE start walking away.

POSSÉ (cont.)

Oh, it's no wonder I was banished from the jungle. I.O.B.K!

JACQUES

I.O.B.K?

POSSÉ

Incapable of Being King.

JACQUES

Oh geez.

Walks away with the rest of the group

POSSÉ

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I was completely exiled. I disgraced the whole pride...with my...terrible secret.

All eyes are on the lion.

POSSÉ (cont.)

I'm...I'm...a lion...without...courage!

Crawls away crying once again. JACQUES pulls out another slip of paper from under his clothes.

JACQUES

"Heavy is the head that wears a crown." Will Shakespeare.

Hands slip to JODIE to look at.

ANDREWLANE

Well, I'll be darned. I've never seen anything like it. A lion…without courage? That's just unthinkable.

JACQUES's eyes widen, and he whispers his idea into JODIE's ear.

JODIE

How can we trust him after he did to us?

JACQUES

Look at him, Jodie. He's harmless as a snail.

JODIE looks down at her cat; then, she stands.

JODIE

Mr. Lion?

The two of them approach POSSÉ, joining ANDREWLANE in the mix.

JODIE

Mr. Lion, sir? We were just thinking, and we want you to come with us to meet the Wizard of Oz.

ANDREWLANE

That's a great idea! You're geniuses. He's going to get me a heart.

JACQUES

And me some brains.

JODIE

He'll give you some courage if you asked.

POSSÉ

I...I'd love to...but I can't.

JODIE

What? Why not?

POSSÉ clears his throat and sniffs.

POSSÉ

Because I'm too scared to go!

SONG: Ease on Down The Road (Reprise 2)

JODIE comforts the lion by massaging his shoulder.

JODIE

Oh, there maybe times when you wish you wasn't born

JACQUES

And you wake one morning just to find that your courage's gone

ANDREWLANE

But just know that feeling only last a little while

JODIE, JACQUES, ANDREWLANE

You just stick with us

And we'll show you how to smile

ALL

Ease on down, ease on down the road

Come on, ease on down, ease down the road

Don't you carry nothin' that might be a load

Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the road

SONG END


End file.
